


stay a little longer

by exexlovers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alcohol, Couch Cuddles, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exexlovers/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: 'the radio from a car’s open window floated through the apartment. whizzer thought fleetingly that he might love marvin.marvin’s watch ticked. his breath smelled like wine.“should you be going soon?”'⤷  marvin and whizzer’s relationship has always been rocky. throw some red wine into the mix, and it’s especially dangerous.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	stay a little longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightyleviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyleviathan/gifts).



> is this like 600 words long? yes. did it still take me a week to write? yes.
> 
> title is apparently from the final season of the good place. i haven’t seen it so pls don’t spoil it but i do love that show sm.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (mightyleviathan - i know u like pre-canon. i hope this suffices.)

Sometimes the time Whizzer spent with Marvin was soothing. He wouldn’t usually pick that word when describing being in the presence of a man - let alone a man who had grown up in the role of Entitled & Masculine - but Marvin, basking in orange evening light with his eyes closed, was soothing. 

Marvin hadn’t said a word about Trina’s daily laments. He had been attentive and kind tonight. He said nothing about the dishes in Whizzer’s sink or the spaghetti sauce spill on his stove. 

Patience was not something Whizzer was used to from Marvin. It was sort of like going to a zoo that you knew was full of animal poop and spotting the bright plumage of a peacock’s feathers. Whizzer hoped there was no chance of scaring away the gratuity.

Marvin exhaled deeply. He removed his hand from Whizzer’s shoulder and ran his hand through his floppy curls.

“You okay?” Whizzer asked him.

He nodded. Whizzer felt the movement through his hair. “Yeah. I just can’t afford to fall asleep here.”

“Well, you probably should stop with the wine then. It’s, like, the direct opposite of caffeine.”

“Why do you drink red wine anyway?”

“Makes me look classy.” 

Marvin laughed. “Right.”

Whizzer sat up, smiling. “What? You don’t think I’m classy?”

He shook his head, still chuckling. “Dirty dishes and messy kitchens are far from classy.”

_There_ was the Marvin he knew. At least the comment was playful this time.

“White wine tastes better.” Marvin continued.

“Meh, I don’t trust your taste. You like scotch.”

“Whizzer, scotch is good.”

“ _Uh-uh_. It’s like drinking fire.”

“Exactly.”

Whizzer laughed, laying back on Marvin’s chest. “Whatever. Shut up.”

“Will do.”

The radio from a car’s open window floated through the apartment. Whizzer thought fleetingly that he might love Marvin.

Marvin’s watch ticked. His breath smelled like wine.

“Should you be going soon?”

Marvin sighed. “Minutia.”

“Huh?”

“Insignificant detail.”

Whizzer blinked. “Trina wouldn’t think so.”

“I don’t care what she thinks.”

Whizzer was fairly certain that Marvin cared deeply about what Trina thought, but he didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he curled up smaller and focused on the warmth of Marvin’s sweater. 

It gave Whizzer a bit of a twisted thrill when Marvin spoke badly about Trina. He liked pretending that it was she who was causing relationship strain. More likely, it was himself. Or maybe Marvin.

“I hate leaving you.” Marvin whispered.

Whizzer looked up at him. “Marvin, I’m okay.”

Marvin shook his head again. “But I’m… _I’m_ not. I come to you to leave the chaos of home, but then eventually I have to leave here too. I hate it. I want to stay with you.”

“Tell her.” He blurted.

“What?”

“Tell her. Go home and tell her.”

“Tell her _what,_ exactly?”

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I should have to spell it out for you.”

“Yeah, I… I know. That I’m gay, that I’ve been literally screwing around behind her back, that I never loved her-“

“Yeah, that’s enough of that. Are you going?”

Marvin sighed again, his hand nearing uncomfortably tight against Whizzer’s shoulder. “I, uh… not tonight. Soon.”

“Right. You say that all the time.”

“Least I mean it this time.”

Whizzer didn’t reply. He stared at his black coffee table, the half-empty wine glasses, the unused coasters sitting on the corner. A car honked.

“Can you kiss me?” Marvin whispered.

Whizzer looked up, sat up. “‘Course I can, doll.”

Marvin smiled, carding a hand through Whizzer’s hair. “I love it when you call me that.”

“I love calling you that.” Whizzer straddled him and placed Marvin’s hands on his hips.

Marvin leaned forward and kissed him. “I’m gonna buy you a nicer red wine next time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I can taste it when I kiss you. Only paid ten bucks for it, though.”

Whizzer hummed. “Sounds like me. Classy drink for a cheap price.”

“ _Un vin bon marché pour un homme très copieux._ ”

“Marv, you know I don’t know what you’re saying when you speak French.”

“Yeah, that’s the point.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes again and kissed him again. “No more talking.”

  
Marvin seemed eager to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> me: has been learning french for ten years  
> also me: has to search the gender of the word “wine”


End file.
